


Love Potion

by aly619



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Kissing, Love, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Misaka wants to get closer to a certain idiot, but doesn't know how? Until she comes across a mysteries store. That helped her, but not in the way she expects.





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Misaka is walking home after browsing the magazine in the convenience store. While she was browsing through the magazine. She came across an article on how to get a boy to like you. I wonder if it will work with that idiot said Misaka thinking to herself. No way he too dense said Misaka putting her hand on her chin. There must be another way. Along the way she notices a mysteries store. Hm, I don’t remember seeing this store here before. Misaka looks up to see the store name. Angel’s potion. Potion. There no way? Potions don’t exist, do they? Misaka was curious about the store. She wanted to go in but hesitated. What if this scam? No! I won’t know that unless I see it for myself said Misaka. Misaka reaches for the door and went inside. The inside of the store there was shelf fill with potions. Wow, there sure are a lot of potion. Misaka look around until she spotted a potion with a heart-shaped top and the pink liquid inside. Is this a love potion said Misaka as she was reaching for the potion. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out her electricity shocking the person. Ow! that hurt. I’m sorry said Misak bowing. It was okay it's my fault for scary you. Misaka looks up to see an elderly woman with gray hair wearing a lot of necklaces and a flower dress. Hello there how may I help you said the elderly woman smiling? Well, I came in here to see if you had something that could help said Misaka. Help in what specifically said the elderly woman. To help me with a certain idiot said Misaka blushing. Ah, young love said elderly woman clapping her hands together. Misak blush was even redder than before. I have just the potion said the elderly woman. The elderly woman grabs the potion with heart shape potion. Here you go, young lady. This potion will help you with your love live said elderly woman smiling. How much for it said Misaka. Normally I would sell this for high rice, but in your case, I lower the price to 5500 yen. Misaka smile at the discount she got. Here you go said Misaka as she handles the money to the elderly woman. “Thank you for your purchase.” said the elderly woman. Good luck said the elderly woman as she waves goodbye to Misaka. Misaka smile and goodbye as well. After leaving the store Misaka headed to the park hoping to run into Touma.

Arriving at the park Misaka headed toward the vending machine where she usually ends up meeting Touma. Will this potion work? Will he pay attention to me more. Misaka blush at her own words. Ah, what I am I thinking said Misaka holding her head. I need a drink to calm me down. Misaka walks towards the vending machine. Misaka gave the machine her signature kick. Knocking a can out of the machine. Misaka pulls out an Oshruko drink. Misaka opens the drink. When she heard humming. She turns around and saw that it was the spike hair boy. Misaka took this opportunity to give him the love potion. She took out the potion open it up and started pouring it into the drink. I hope this works said Misaka. What will? Misaka was started when she heard the voice. Misaka turns around to see that the spike hair boy was in front of her. Idiot! don’t just respond to me like that said Misaka with an angry face. Ah Sorry said Touma as he steps back. So uh what are doing here Misaka said, Touma. I just in the area and decide to get myself a drink. Is that a crime said Misaka. Whoa, calm down Misaka there no need to get angry. anyway, that aside. What are you doing here said Misaka? Well, I just came back from ta extra lesson and I came here hoping to get drink from the vending machine. Can you use your Man kick to get me a drink said Touma? What did you say Misaka as she started sparking electricity? No, wait! I sorry. Misaka sends an electric shot at Touma. Touma raises his right hand to cancel the attack. I sorry I didn’t mean to say that said Touma with a frightened look. Thinking before speaking Idiot. After calming, Misaka and Touma sat down on the beach next to the vending machine. Say Misaka I notice that you been holding that can for a while. Misaka hasn’t forgotten that she had a drink in her hand. Well here goes nothing said Misaka. Here said Misaka handing the can of Oshiruko to Touma. Are you sure said, Touma? Shut up! And take it said Misaka. Easy Misaka I take it. Touma grabs the can and began drinking it. Ah, that hit the spot. Thanks! There no need to thank me said Misaka blushing. Touma keeps drinking until he finishes it. He threw away the can in the trash can. Well, I must be going now said, Touma.Thanks again for the drink said Touma smiling. It didn’t work I knew it was a scam said Misaka clenching her fist. As Touma was heading home he suddenly dropped his bookbag. Misaka notices it and immediately went to his side. Hey, are you okay said Misak with concern in her voice? My head for some reason it started to hurt said Touma grabbing his head. It started to take effect sad Misaka smiling. Come on I taking you somewhere for you to lay down.

Arriving at a hotel. Misaka rent a room for both of them. They head to the room. Misaka opens the door and lays Touma on the bed. As she was helping him lay on the bed. Their face was close to each. Misaka blushes so hard that she ran into the bathroom. What have I done? I brought him to a hotel. I mean I just brought him here for him to rest. It not like I brought him here too. Misaka shook her head. No, what I am thinking. That can’t happen said Misaka. Misaka turns on the bathroom sink and splashed some water on her face. After a few seconds, she came out of the bathroom. Okay, I am leaving now. Don’t worry about paying. I take care of it ok Well see you tomorrow said Misaka. Before Misaka can leave. She felt a hand grabbing her arm. She turns around to see Touma. Hey, what are you- Before she could finish. Touma pulls Misaka closer to him. Kissing her. Misaka was surprised at Touma bold move. She tries to pull away, but Touma grip was too tight. He continues for about a min before letting go. Misaka didn’t know what to say. She was speechless. "You enjoy it didn’t you said Touma". No, I didn’t say Misaka. Oh! Really then let try a different approach. Touma kisses her again. This time the kiss was with their tongue. The intends of the kissing was too much for Misaka. A part of Misaka was happy that her first kiss was with the boy she loved. She wanted the kiss to last forever. After kissing for almost 5 minutes. Touma let Misaka go. Say Misak wanted to go all the way said Touma smiling. You really wanted to do it someone like me said Misaka. We already kiss haven’t we said, Touma. Misak hesitated to answer. She nodded her head in response. After taking their clothes off. They began. Be gentle or else I kill said Misaka. Sure whatever you say said, Touma. Touma slowly started to put his penis slowly into Misaka. Ow! Are you okay Misaka? I find said Misaka. Okay, I going to start moving. Touma began to move. Ah Ah, the way he moves is amazing. This feels good ah ah ah ah. Touma began to move fast making Misaka feel better. Ah Yes, faster said Misaka happily blushing. Switching to doggie style Touma began going faster. Ah yes, that feels good. Seeing you happy make me happy said, Touma. After 15 minutes Touma was ready to release. Misaka I going to. “Yes come in inside give it to me said Misaka” I coming said Touma as he releases inside Misaka. “I love you, Touma.” “I love you too Misaka”.  
After Touma came to his senses. He lowers his head and began to repeal apologize. It finds it wasn’t really your fault said Misaka. So you forgive me said Touma relief to be off the hood. Just because I forgive you doesn’t mean you off the hood said Misaka. Touma fearing for his life at what Misaka plan to do to him. First off you’re going to have to invite to crepe for a week and Second, you have to take responsibility and make me your girlfriend said Misaka. Yes Ma’am said, Touma. Misaka blushes happily that she finally with the boy of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love this two.


End file.
